


Autumn Promises

by DeathBelle



Series: Seasons [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Long Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathBelle/pseuds/DeathBelle
Summary: Osamu whipped off his apron and dashed around the counter. The customers were staring, he felt them, but he just didn't care. He rushed toward Suna and yanked him into a hug that knocked the breath out of them both.Suna gave a weak laugh and wrapped his arms around Osamu’s back. “Happy to see me?”“’Course I am.” Osamu tightened his grip, just to feel the heat of him. It had been months since he'd had the chance. “I always am. I wasn’t expectin’ you ‘til next week.”“I took some time off,” said Suna. He smelled like home, more than home ever had. “Thought I deserved it after our season.”“You didn’t tell me.”“I wanted to surprise you.”Osamu huffed a laugh and finally pulled away. He wanted to hold on longer, wanted to kiss Suna until neither of them could breathe. “Consider me surprised.”
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: Seasons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770862
Comments: 32
Kudos: 754
Collections: OsaSuna Week 2020, SunaOsa





	Autumn Promises

**Author's Note:**

> For Osasuna Week Day 5: Distance/ ~~Internet~~

“Order up!”

Osamu passed over a receipt, shoved the register drawer shut with his hip, and turned to grab the plate of food from the pass. He spun on his heel to carry it to the other end of the counter, where the small grandmother who showed up every Monday and Thursday waited for her usual order.

“Here you go,” he said, sliding it in front of her. “Hope you enjoy.”

“I always do, dear,” she said, smiling her toothless smile.

Osamu returned the grin, although with a significantly higher number of teeth, and returned to the pass as more plates appeared. 

He remembered when he’d first opened the restaurant and had to do everything on his own, including the cooking. He still did sometimes, out of personal preference rather than necessity, but he also trusted the full-time cook he could now afford to pay.

“Careful, it’s steamin’ hot,” he said, as he passed the plates over. “Yell if ya need anything.”

The door chimed, and Osamu tossed a loud “Be with ya in a minute!” over his shoulder as he plucked another fresh plate out of the pass. There should only be a few more orders in the works and the dinner rush would be over. He was thrilled that he got so much business, but it was always a relief when it cleared out and he could breathe again.

“Take your time. I’m not going anywhere.”

Osamu fumbled the plate, almost dropped it, and whirled toward the voice. 

Suna smiled back at him, hands tucked in the pockets of his team jacket, a duffel bag tossed over his shoulder.

Osamu stared at him, blinked, and stared some more.

“I’ll wait,” said Suna, when Osamu didn’t speak. “You look like you’re busy.” He paced to a vacant spot at the end of the counter, dropped his bag on the floor, and plopped onto the stool.

Osamu only moved then because the plate in his hands started burning him. He rushed to deliver it and turned back just as three more appeared in the pass. Osamu cursed under his breath, snatched them up, and served them as quickly as he could without being rude. He peered into the kitchen to make sure nothing else was about to come up, whipped off his apron, and dashed around the counter. He knew the customers were looking at him, but he couldn’t care. He rushed toward Suna, pulled him to his feet, and yanked him into a hug that knocked the breath out of them both.

Suna gave a weak laugh and wrapped his arms around Osamu’s back. “Happy to see me?”

“’Course I am.” Osamu tightened his grip, just to feel the heat of him, just to reassure himself that Suna was really there. “I always am. I wasn’t expectin’ you ‘til next week.”

“I took some time off,” said Suna. He smelled like home, more than home ever had. “Thought I deserved it after our season.”

“You didn’t tell me.”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

Osamu huffed a laugh and finally pulled away. He wanted to hold on longer, wanted to kiss Suna until neither of them could breathe. But everyone in the restaurant was looking at him, and Osamu forced himself to take a step back. It was almost painful. “Consider me surprised. You want somethin’ to eat?”

“From the famous Onigiri Miya?” asked Suna with a hint of a smirk. “Who could say no to that?”

Osamu’s grin threatened to split his face. “Gimme some time for the rush to die down. I wanna make yours myself.”

“Why’s that?” asked Suna, sinking back onto his stool. “Am I special?”

"Nah, so I can spit in it.” 

Suna snorted. Osamu grinned and went back behind the counter just as another set of plates appeared in the pass. 

It took a little longer than Osamu had guessed. People kept coming in, and although the business was thriving, Osamu was suffering. Finally, after nearly an hour of filling orders and twenty minutes in the kitchen, he emerged from behind the counter into a nearly empty restaurant. He tucked a foot beneath the stool nearest to Suna and dragged it closer, easing two full plates onto the counter and sitting beside him.

“I hope you don’t expect me to eat all of that,” said Suna.

“Nah, I’m gonna help you.” Osamu inched his stool a little closer. “I’m starvin’, too. I used a new recipe for these. Tell me what ya think.”

They ate together, and between bites they talked about the food and Suna’s train ride and all the little details in their lives that they didn’t always get to share. 

It had been nearly six years since Suna had left Hyogo to chase his volleyball career.

Six years, and Osamu loved him more than he ever had.

“I was wrong,” said Suna, when they’d finished eating and Osamu stacked their empty plates. “I maybe could’ve eaten all of that. The new recipe is great, even with the spit.”

“Thanks.” Osamu bumped a shoulder against Suna’s as he stood. “I’ll make it again whenever ya want. Here.” He dug through his pocket and tossed his keyring onto the counter. “You can head on over. You have the new address, yeah?”

“Yeah, but I’ll wait,” said Suna. “We can go together.”

“It’ll be another couple hours before I can leave.”

Suna shrugged, kicked his stool a little closer to the wall, and leaned back. “I’m not in a hurry. I’m here for you, not your apartment. I’ll wait.”

Osamu wanted to pin him against the wall and kiss him dizzy. He settled for a quick brush of lips across Suna’s cheek before heading back behind the counter, his face a little warm. 

They talked between Osamu’s tasks, when he had a few minutes to spare. Osamu thought he could get used to the sight of Suna sitting in his restaurant as if he belonged there. Because he did belong there; more than any of his usual customers, more than anyone. Suna belonged everywhere in Osamu’s life.

It felt like an eternity dragged by before Osamu wiped everything down one last time, double-checked that all the appliances were turned off in the kitchen, and held the door open for Suna as they exited onto the street. He locked up, shoved the keys in his pocket, and said, “I’ve wanted to take you home to this apartment ever since I got it. You’ll love it.”

“Yeah,” said Suna, his elbow brushing against Osamu’s as they walked. “I know I will.”

Osamu had gotten his own apartment a few months after high school. It had been studio style, small and cramped and not in an ideal neighborhood, but it had been all he could afford at the time. 

Six months ago he’d finally felt stable enough to get a new place, and it was a significant upgrade.

“Wow,” said Suna, gawking as he made his way through the rooms. He touched the shiny marble of the kitchen countertop, which had been half of the reason Osamu had chosen this apartment. The kitchen was the most important thing for a chef. “My boyfriend is rich and I didn’t even know.”

Osamu snorted and took Suna’s bag. “Not even close. Just got tired of livin’ in that shack. Besides, I wanted plenty of space, in case you ever wanna move in.” He didn’t think too hard about the way Suna was looking at him as he made his way further into the apartment and put Suna’s bag at the foot of the bed. 

Suna followed a few steps behind, taking in the sweep of the ceilings and the shine of the floors. “How much does this place cost?”

“Not as much as you’d think. I got a good deal on it. The landlord is a big volleyball fan. ‘Tsumu’s name is on the lease too, technically, but he’s only been here a couple times.”

“Using your brother for your own personal gain,” said Suna, mouth curving. “I like it.”

“I paid ‘im back in free food. We’re even.” Osamu reached out to Suna, who hovered just inside the doorway. Suna moved closer, slid his hand into Osamu’s, and let Osamu pull him in.

Osamu kissed him, the way he’d wanted to kiss him the minute Suna had stepped into his shop. It had been months since he’d had the chance. He wound an arm around Suna’s waist, cupped his other hand at Suna’s jaw, and kissed him deeply. Suna sighed and pressed against him. He sucked gently at Osamu’s bottom lip and rested a hand in the back pocket of Osamu’s jeans.

“I missed you.” The words were a murmur against Osamu’s mouth.

Osamu hummed and kissed him again, lingering. “Missed you too. More’n I thought I’d ever miss anything.”

Suna curled a hand at the side of Osamu’s neck and stroked a thumb along his jaw. He was smiling in that subtle way of his, obvious more in the gleam of his eyes than the curve of his mouth. Suna kissed him one more time, a slide of lips and a quick taste of tongue, before looping his arms around Osamu’s waist and pulling him into a close embrace. Osamu closed his eyes and held him, more content than he’d been in months. 

“I know it’s only eight o’clock,” murmured Suna, “but can we go to bed? I’m exhausted.”

Osamu kissed Suna’s jaw before pulling away. “You’re home, Rin. You can do anything you want.”

Suna looked around the room again, as if unsure that this was a place he could consider his home. 

Osamu hoped he could, hoped someday they could call it home together.

“Shower?” asked Suna.

“Right through here,” said Osamu. “Towels and stuff are in the cabinet. Use whatever ya need.” He started to walk away, to give Suna some privacy, but Suna caught his wrist.

“Stay.”

They ended up squeezed into the shower stall together. It hadn’t been made for two men of their size, and they had to take turns using the water, but it was fine, better than any of the showers Osamu had taken alone. The steam was heavy enough to keep him warm when he stepped away from the hot water and waited as Suna dunked underneath the spray. Suna's hair was longer than it had been the last time they’d been together. Osamu had seen Suna lots of times during video calls, but it was different in person. Suna pushed his hair out of his face with both hands, wiped water out of his eyes, and caught Osamu staring.

Suna raised an eyebrow and a piece of wet hair flopped onto his forehead. “What?”

Osamu reached out to smooth Suna’s hair back, lingering at his brow, his temple, his jaw. “Nothin’.”

Suna smiled, a slight twitch of his mouth and a spark in his eyes. He tugged Osamu closer by his wrist and swapped places with him, their shoulders sliding together as they moved. “Your turn.”

Osamu tilted his head back to rinse the suds out of his hair. He reached up, but Suna caught his hands and replaced them with his own, stroking his fingers through Osamu’s wet hair, nails scratching softly against his scalp. 

Osamu sighed and felt as if an entire life’s worth of worries were melting off of him. He reached out blindly and hooked a hand at Suna’s waist, grounding himself so he didn’t melt into a warm puddle and get whisked down the drain.

“I like your hair like this,” murmured Suna, his voice nearly lost in the drum of water. “Have I told you?”

“Yeah,” said Osamu. He tugged Suna a little closer. “You can keep tellin’ me, though.”

Suna exhaled a breath that was almost a laugh. His fingers pressed at the back of Osamu’s neck and Osamu ducked out of the water. His hair dripped down his face and he swiped at it, clearing his eyes to blink at Suna, who was smiling.

“I like your hair like this,” Suna repeated. He pushed it off of Osamu’s forehead and stepped closer, his arms hooking around Osamu’s shoulders. “I’m also impressed you haven’t lost your muscle tone even though I know you just lay around when you're not working.”

Osamu didn't even argue with that because it was mostly true. “I still do a lot of liftin’, at the shop,” said Osamu. “When the shipments come in.” He glanced down at Suna’s body and then back up to his eyes again. Suna was in far better shape than he was, which wasn’t a surprise, considering Suna was a professional athlete. Osamu was just pleased that Suna still found him attractive. 

“Well you’re about to do a lot of running, too,” said Suna. “With me. Every morning. I have to keep up with my cardio while I’m out here. I had to promise my coach so he’d agree to give me an extra week.

Osamu hummed and leaned in to find Suna’s mouth. The kiss was wet, courtesy of the shower water still dripping down Osamu’s face. “How about I stay here and have breakfast ready for ya when you’re done?”

Suna turned them, shifting into Osamu’s spot beneath the water. He hummed to himself, considering, and pulled Osamu into another kiss. His mouth was warm, and so were his hands where they roamed along Osamu’s back. “I guess that’s fair.”

“I’ll make whatever ya want,” said Osamu. He kissed Suna’s cheek, his jaw. “Every day.”

“I’ll be here for three weeks. That’s a lot of days, ‘Samu.”

“Nah.” He kissed Suna’s neck, not caring when the shower water pattered against his face. “Not nearly enough of ‘em.”

The shower was longer than it should have been, but neither of them were in a rush. Osamu would’ve been perfectly happy if it had never ended. But when it did, they dried off and brushed their teeth – Osamu had a spare toothbrush still in the package, extra firm bristles, like Suna preferred – and climbed into Osamu’s bed. He’d been sleeping in it for months, but it felt different now, with someone else warming the sheets.

“I just decided to quit the team,” said Suna, his voice drawing nearer as he curled closer to Osamu. “I want to sleep in this bed every night for the rest of my life. I’m never leaving Hyogo again.”

Osamu laughed and wrapped an arm around Suna’s waist. They were on their sides, facing each other, and in the shadows Osamu could barely make out the shape of Suna’s smile. “So it’s the bed you’re stayin’ for, not me. I see how it is.”

“I have priorities, ‘Samu,” said Suna. He tangled a leg between Osamu’s.

“Bed’s all yours then,” said Osamu. “Anything to keep you here.”

Suna found Osamu’s hand and linked their fingers together. The room was quiet, only a muffled hum of passing cars sifting through the walls. It was a nice change to lying awake, listening to people yelling and laughing on the streets on their way home from shifty bars the way Osamu had done in his last apartment. 

But even then, even when Osamu had lived in that run-down shack with thin walls and an eternal draft, Suna had wanted to stay with him.

“It’ll be a few years, probably.” When Suna spoke this time his voice was different; low and serious, all traces of teasing gone. “Maybe more. I want to play as long as I can.”

Osamu gently squeezed Suna’s hand. “I know, Rin.”

“I feel like every time I start a new season, it’s like saying I don’t want to be here with you. That it’s not enough for me. And that’s not it, I want to be, I just-”

“Rin.” Osamu eased closer and reached through the darkness to touch Suna’s face. His features were only a shadowed blur, but Osamu didn’t need to see him to know which expression he was wearing. “You don’t have to tell me that. I know. I’ve known since you left.”

Suna sighed. His breath was warm against Osamu’s palm. “It’s hard. I know I’m the one making it hard.”

“No, you’re not. You’re out there livin’ your life, doin’ what you wanna do, and you’re doin’ a damn good job. I wouldn’t want you doin’ anything else, not even if it meant seein’ you more. I want you to be happy, Rin. I’ve told you that for years.”

“I know. I still just… feel guilty sometimes, I guess.”

“Don’t.” Osamu nudged his way closer, until his nose bumped against Suna’s and he tilted his head to kiss him. “I’m happy the way we are. I don’t need nothin’ else.”

Suna’s fingers skated across Osamu’s side, dusting lightly over his ribs. “What if it’s another ten years?”

“I’ll probably buy a new bed by then. I hope you’ll like that one, too.”

Suna’s lips touched Osamu’s, lightly, and Osamu felt the words as Suna spoke. “Will you still wait for me?”

“I haven’t waited for six years to stop waitin’ now. Ten more is nothin’. I’ll be here.”

Suna kissed him, gentle and slow, and Osamu thought that it didn’t matter if they couldn’t live in the same apartment, or even in the same city. It didn’t matter if their dreams were different, and chasing them had taken them down different paths. Eventually those paths would merge together again. Maybe it would be ten years, or less, or maybe even more. It didn’t matter. Wherever the two of them were, together or apart, they still had each other.


End file.
